Alaster's Imposter
by fallendaemon666
Summary: What ever happened on that fateful night when Alaster 'MadEye'Moody was imprisoned in his own trunk and impersonated by a death eater, long thought dead? Rating for future chapters.


**Disclaimer: Do I have blonde hair? Have I sold millions of books? Am I the only one with access to a certain "Do not Disturb" door? Do I have fans queuing up begging me to sign their books and pestering me with questions on who RAB is? I didn't think so.**

AN: Hello! thank you for actually attempting to read this. This is my first fanfic so hints and tips are always appreciated:-)

Summery: What ever happened on that fateful night when Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody was imprisoned in his own trunk and impersonated by a death eater, long thought dead? Read on to find out!

* * *

**Alaster's Impostor I – The Dark Wizard Catcher**

Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody was in an unusually happy mood this evening. It was very rare for anyone to see a smile on that scarred and aged face anymore, but nevertheless, he wore a beaming smile as he made his way around his house collecting items for his trunk. Back in his day, Alaster was an Auror, the wizarding equivalent of the muggle police, and a "thumpin' good 'un" as one Rubeus Hagrid used to say. However, now baring many battle scars and having lost his leg, Mad-Eye was not what he used to be.

Anyone who might have seen Moody right now would have thought that all those years of fighting Death Eaters had final caught up to him and he had cracked, for no-one had seen him truly smile in nearly 13 years, and that was only because You-Know-Who had been defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived, the one and only Harry Potter who was about to enter his forth year at Hogwarts, the most esteemed Wizarding school in Britain.

Not many people knew that one of his life ambitions was to one day become a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry despite his legendary Auror days. Having been a damn good Dark Wizard catcher, he now had the desire to pass on his valuable experience to the next generation of light wizards and witches in order for them to effectively fight 'the dark side' as muggles so eloquently put it. Not to mention the fact that Mad-Eye thought the resident ex-Death Eater Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape needed a good magical eye kept on him. He'd never thought Snape had ever truly come back to the light, but if the Headmaster and long time friend Albus Dumbledore had vouched for Snape, then that was good enough for the time being.

Finally, the inevitable happened as he made his way up the stairs for the thirty-second time that evening and let out a sharp gasp as pain shot up his leg. Moody's limp was even greater than normal now as he made his way the rest of the stairs muttering curses under his breath. When he was finally sitting on his firm bed, he rolled up his trouser leg to reveal a fleshy stump and a wooden leg attached. He had lost his leg in the first war against Voldemort whilst fighting the Lestranges, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't curse Sirius' cousin for what she did.

He conjured a hot water bottle and gingerly placed it on his stump. "Ahh," he sighed, "that hits the spot." He had too admit, his age was catching up with him, and his stump of a leg was a constant reminder of that. He knew he would have trouble with pranksters if they were Marauder quality at Hogwarts, despite his Magical Eye. 'All those damn stairs,' he thought. Alaster had to admit, he liked the idea muggle 'escalates' being put in Hogwarts.

Moody made his way over to his trunk, having placed a sticking charm on his hot water bottle effectively fixing it to his stump, and opened the seventh compartment of his trunk and re-attached the keys to belt. He had big plans for this compartment. It was large enough for a bedroom and living room and would be a safe house away from all those annoying house elves that set his Dark Detectors off whenever they dusted them.

Just as Moody was about to climb down into the compartment, he heard a large crash come from outside his window. Muttering a quick "Nox" he flattened himself against the wall and peered out of the window. Despite the fact he had a magical eye, it could only see through objects, and of course invisibility cloaks, and wasn't much help when looking down into a pitch black garden.

And so, wand at the ready, Alaster 'Mad Eye' Moody peered out of his bedroom window into the suspiciously dark area surrounding his noisy metal rubbish bins.

* * *

_updated 31/07/2006 Happy Birthday Harry & JKR!_

A/N: Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated this in a looooong while. GCSE's and useless rubbish like that getting in the way.

I'm in the process of re-writing this and further chapters, so this WILL be completed before I have to go back to 6th form in September ... well... SHOULD be finished anyway.

I know how annoying it is to keep on reading the word REVIEW on this wonderful website that lets you REVIEW stories after you've READ them, so I won't push the idea, ;) but please? Just one tiny lil one? Puleeeease?

Signing off

Fallen Daemon


End file.
